There is a large variety of hydraulic or pneumatic machines having the rotor equipped with swinging or tilting blades round a fixed shaft on the rotor parallel or perpendicularly to its rotation axis driven by its own weight, by the centrifugal force or by its own driving mechanisms. During a full rotor rotation, the blades are putting up the maximum resistance to the motion to the fluid stream sense taking over part of its energy and the minimum resistance to the motion to the opposite sense of the fluid stream.
Such machines have the disadvantage of a sturdy, sophisticated, low efficiency construction.
There are also hydraulic or pneumatic machines—motors or pumps—using pressure working fluids, being equipped either with gliding blades in the rotor or hinged blades on it, having the disadvantage of very narrow application ranges from the point of view of the working parameters and of a very elaborate execution in terms of accuracy, a rapid wearing of the active elements, very high stresses in the rotors bearings and an outlet couple with variable value.
The technical issue solved by this invention consists in the execution of a hydraulic or pneumatic machine having rotors provided with tilting blades which assures the taking over of the moving energy of the whole amount of fluid throughout and can be integrated—alone or in a battery of machines—in units to capture the energy of a moving fluid for a very wide range of fluid flow rates.